One is Silver the Other is Gold
by PixyStick
Summary: Kagome must choose between two very different men, as different as silver and gold. My first fanfic, sorry I'm not good at summaries
1. On one hand and the other

Ok this is my first fan fic so enjoy! Sorry its so short this is kind of an intro to the story the next chapters will be longer I promise!

On One Hand and the Other

It was late, the day had ended and the world was at rest except of one young woman. Kagome Higarishi was spending some rare time at home, her family was out but that didn't matter because although she was at home she wasn't 'there'. She lay on her bed in her silent darkened room, her feet where her head should be. Her arms were up in the air and she held her hands in front of her face, staring at them, and yet at the same time past them, to a place only she could see. On her right ring finger was a simple hand crafted silver promise ring with a small polished rock at the center, on her left an expensive engagement ring gold, with a large diamond mounted on it with three smaller diamonds on either side. As her mind wandered she thought of the two rings as different as night and day, just like the two men who gave them to her: the one who loved her and the one who she loved.

A/N I know its short but please review! I apologize in advanced if I don't update right away but it takes me along time to write this stuff and I'm really busy sorry!


	2. Alone with thoughts is not alone

A/N Ok I forgot to do this last chapter but I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters I am using, I do however sorta own the engagement ring in chapter 1, only mines not an engagement ring (even though people think it is) it just looks like one, I bought it at Wal-Mart for $8.

Alone with thoughts is not alone

A noise suddenly brought Kagome back to reality, and as she listened she realized her family was home. They had been out at the festival when she arrived and now she wondered how long it would take them to find her. She did nothing to hasted the process, she wasn't sure if she wanted to be found or not. Unfortunately, her brother, Sota made the decision for her; she was going to be found.

"Mom, Kagome's here" he shouted from the hall "her shoes are here by the door" Kagome cursed under her breath, why had she left her shoes there? Quickly she tried to make it appear as if she was asleep, but she wasn't quick enough.

"Sweetheart your home" said her mother as she entered the room "We weren't expecting you" she added in a tone that made it sound more like a question than a statement. There was a pause and when Kagome didn't reply she pressed on "Is something wrong?" Kagome groaned couldn't they just leave her alone? "Honey?" said her mother not taking the hint.

"No mom, nothing's wrong I, I just, I'm tired and need to be left alone" Kagome replied in an exhausted tone that surprised herself.

"Well, he called yesterday wanting to talk" her mother stated Kagome nodded hoping it would satisfy her, it didn't "Are you going to call him back?" Kagome sighed couldn't her mother just leave her be? She needed to think and she couldn't do that with her mother trying to help, hadn't she come home because she wanted to get away from people who where trying to help her?

"Maybe mom, but right now I just need to sleep." Her mother nodded and even though she made it odvious that she would rather stay and talk she left. Kagome frowned, her mother meant well but what did she know about Kagome's situation? How could her mother expect her to choose so quickly? She was just as bad as he was, calling her like that. Hadn't she told him she would let him know when she had decided? He was just a persistent as…. But she wouldn't let herself think of him, neither of them. She rolled over to her stomach, what was she going to do? On one hand was a ring from a man who truly cared for her. He always worried about her health and well being, but on the other was a ring given to her in a standoffish manner, by a man who she cared for and hoped that deep deep down he cared for her, but he was cruel, he said harsh things and seemed to only care about himself. Kagome shook her head hard; she promised herself she wouldn't think about it! So she got up and headed for the kitchen, she had a sudden craving for ramen.

A/N well there it is chapter 2! I know it took long to update and as before I state that that will probably be normal sorry! Please review me!


	3. Back to the Feudal Era

A/N Once again I'm sorry it took so long but I warned you!

Ok so as usual I don't own Inuyasha, if I did I wouldn't be in dept to my mother right not

Back to the Feudal Era

Kagome climbed out of the well and pulled her large yellow backpack after her. She got a split second glimpse of her surroundings before she was tackled by a small sea of orange fur

"Kagome!" screamed the small fox now clinging to her chest "I've missed you sooooo much!" Kagome laughed and stood up, letting the fox jump to the ground.

"I've missed you too Shippo" she said as they headed into the woods together.

"You've been son so long, I think _Inuyasha_ missed you" he exclaimed Kagome smiled at his statement,

"I've only been gone a week, and besides he probably just wants to find more shards." She replied but even as she said it her heart gave an excited thump in her chest. Had he really missed her? Her thoughts however, were interpreted, they were nearing the village now and you could hear the sounds of the people on their morning errands. She grinned she loved being here in the mornings, unlike at home where everything was rushed and stressful, here people took time to greet each other and talk about things. As they walked through the village several people shouted out to Kagome, happy that she was back. No one except Kaede and the gang knew where she went when she went away, but they were all pleased to see her return. There always seemed to be less trouble when she was around, if for no other reason than that she kept _that dog_ under control

Even as strange as she was she was respected, a thing that although she was grateful for, she insisted that they didn't call her 'miss' or 'lady Kagome' "Just call me Kagome" she was constantly telling them. But when she did they would just smile, bow, and say 'yes lady Kagome'.

They arrived at Kaede's at last, Kagome climbed up the two steps that led to the door and entered the hut. Inside Miroku, Sango, and Kaede were seated around a table on the floor eating breakfast and talking.

"Look who I found" announced Shippo running past Kagome's legs and entering the room. At that moment the talking stopped abruptly and the three people seated at the table turned to look at her

"Kagome" exclaimed Sango in a surprised tone that told Kagome that they had been talking about her "You're back" she said eyeing Shippo

"Yea" answered Kagome getting the sinking feeling that Shippo had been sent to watch for her. She sighed, couldn't anyone mind their own business?

"You ok?" asked Sango. Kagome smiled, her friends were only concerned, unlike her mother, who was just nosy.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked changing the subject.

"I'm not sure" Sango replied "he's been here and there the past couple of days"

"Oh" said Kagome hoping she didn't sound or look as disappointed as she felt.

"He'll be back before long I'm sure" said Miroku with a slight smirk, he knew how she felt. Suddenly they all heard a scream from outside. They all ran to the door, standing outside the hut was a large demon. Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows and surveyed the scene; there was a jewel shard in its shoulder. She reached for and arrow to shoot at the demon, but before she reached it a claw came racing at her. She had no chance to run away but was picked up in a flash of red and silver.

"Inuyasha" she sighed for no apparent reason

"Where's the shard?" he barked (sry I had to) shortly

"The shoulder" she answered taken aback

"Which one!" he snapped "There's two ya know!"

"The left" she stammered hurt by his harsh words. Inuyasha drew his Tetsaiga and killed the demon in one swipe.

"Kagome are you hurt?" asked Miroku she shook her head before she looked down, her hand was bleeding. Then she gasped and cursed, she was still wearing the engagement ring. Since she had got it she had made a habit of taking it off when she went to the Feudal era, she didn't think that Inuyasha would take kindly to the fact that she was engaged. Of course, she wasn't officially engaged, when Hojo proposed she told him she needed time to think, but he insisted that she keep the ring. She checked around her to be sure that no one was looking, then carefully took the ring off and slipped it into her pocket.

A/N ok so not much happened, I needed to get a few things out there before I went on with the story so I wrote this, I meant to make it shorter cause nothing happened but …….. Anyway I'm sorry about the fight I can't write a fight scene to save my life. Please please please please review me, they are the height of my day and the more reviews I receive the more I feel like people are actually reading and that gives me incentive to update faster!


	4. Coconut head

Ok so I only got 4 reviews and I've had a really really hard time writing this chapter and trying to get to some action, I know what I want to happen but I don't know how to get there, so with a little help and much encouragement from A naughty mouse here it is.

Oh yea and I don't own Inuyasha

The next few days were relatively uneventful, they traveled to a near by village looking for shards but were unsuccessful in finding any. Kagome walked about in a daze deep in thought over her dilemma. What would it be? Choose an unhappy life of being loved or an equally unhappy life of loving. Sango seemed to be the only one who noticed Kagome's strange behavior whenever she asked if something was wrong Kagome would just shrug and reply that it was nothing, and no matter how hard she pressed she couldn't get any other answer.

They stopped at an inn one night; Miroku preformed his 'services' and got them free rooms, the boys in one the girls in the other. Sango lay in her bed on her side facing Kagome.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to force it out of you?" she asked

"I told you it's nothing" Kagome replied

"Yes it is I can tell"

"It's…"

"Come on Kagome you've been moping around, your always off in your own little world, your not eating you wouldn't talk to anyone your always wandering off on your own that's not like you. Now I know something's wrong and if you consider me the friend I think I am you'll tell me what's wrong."

"Sango you know you're my best friend…" Kagome said guiltily

"Then what's wrong!"

"Well…." Kagome hesitated "you know how I feel about Inuyasha"

"You're crazy about him" Sango said with a hint of a giggle

"Yea but he's not crazy about me"

"He gave you that ring that has to count for something"

Kagome held up her hand and examined the ring on it "I know but since he did he's been worse than ever and sometimes I think… he regrets it"

"Kagome you know him he does anything to avoid showing how he really feels."

"I know but if this is how he's going to act it makes me think I'd be better off with…" she stopped unsure if she should say it

"With what?" Sango gasped

"Hojo" Kagome finished

"HOJO?"

"Not the one you know the one in my time, his descendant" she paused and pulled the other ring from her pocket "he proposed

"Proposed?" repeated Sango unsure of the meaning of the term

"He asked me to marry him" Kagome explained

"Marry him!" Sango shouted then in a calmer voice she asked "but what about Inuyasha?"

"I don't know!" answered Kagome trying not to cry "I want to be with him but he doesn't want anything to do with me, but Hojo wants to be with me he doesn't interest me. I know he'll try to make me happy but I don't _Love _him!" she finished starting to sob

"Kagome are you in love with Inuyasha?" Sango asked only slightly surprised by this outburst

"I think I am" she answered as if she was shocked at the thought

"Then why don't you tell him?"

"Because he doesn't give a dam about me, to him I'm nothing more that a shard detector, once we finish the jewel he wouldn't have anything to do with me ever again"

"I think you're wrong"

"You've seen how he treats me, always calling me wench"

"That's on the outside I think deep down he has feelings for you"

"Right" said Kagome sarcastically

"I am right you see Inuyasha is like a coconut"

"A COCONUT!" Kagome screamed trying not to laugh when her friend was being so serious

"Yes a coconut, he's hard and rough on the outside and it's really hard to break through that hard shell, but once you do he's sweet on the inside"

Kagome tried to think about what Sango had just said, but it was hard when the image of Inuyasha with a coconut as a head kept popping into her head.

a/n ok thats it for now. I'm really trying to get to some actual action. It will be coming but I can't promise when. Please please please review!


End file.
